Love's sacrifice
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Percy Weasley was always the rule Follower, the one that didn't step a toe out of line, that is until he watched Jane Potter come out of the Maze clutching the body of Cedric Diggory. now he's going against everything he used to believe in to protect her, to protect his family and to love her the only way he knows how. he'll sacrifice much for love. FemHarry/Percy.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter

**A/N What if Percy had not been a giant prat during the fifth book? what if joined the order at the end of the Trio's fourth year? What if Harry was a girl named Jane? What if Percy Loved her? **

Percy Weasley watched the people crowd around the girl he loved. He stood at the edge of the crowd all the blood drained from his face he couldn't believe how close he had came to losing her. He listened to her speak he listened to Dumbledore and he knew what he had to do. He listened to Fudge and he felt sick to his stomach. He watched in disgust as the man he once looked up to and respected left the room and Dumbledore got down to the truth of what he wanted what everyone could do to help the upcoming cause. Percy stayed in the shadows no one really paid him any mind. He waited until the everyone cleared out and then he stood next her bed watching her sleep fitfully.

"Jane," He whispered as looked down at her."I promise I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe." He stroked her hand. Not paying attention to the big saggy black dog that laid on the foot of her bed until he felt something wet against his hand.

"Well hello there." He smiled and patted the dog. "Are you guarding her." He brushed his hand through the black fur. He swore the dog smiled at him.

"Percy." He looked up his blue eyes colliding with her Hazel. Her red hair fanned out across her Pillow.

"Hey Janie how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I see you met Snuffles." She patted the dog. "What are you doing here Perce?"

"Making sure you're ok of course." He smiled at that smile only she could get out of him.

"I'm fine go get some rest I know you're going to need to get to work tomorrow." He was reluctant to leave but he knew she was right so with one last look left her alone her hand tangled in the black dogs fur her eyes fluttering heavy with sleep.

He left Hogwarts and appereted to the Burrow. He let himself into the house the kitchen dark he lit a lamp and made himself a cup of tea. He sat at the table and drank it not really noticing the taste just wanting something to wrap his hands around.

"Percy." Molly had came down to get breakfast ready. Percy was startled he looked up into his mothers eyes and then out the window above the sink where the sun started to come up. He hadn't even noticed as the sun came up. He'd been so absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Sorry if I startled you mum." He sighed standing up and pouring out the now cold tea. He sat back down and scrubbed his hands over his tired face.

"Percy why aren't you asleep?"

He shook his head, "I couldn't think I have to much to figure out." He thought of the look of Jane in that Hospital bed of her coming out of that maze. Of every emotion she'd ever made him feel over the years.

Molly sat down and looked at her son, the one that was always so proper now he looked a mess so lost.

"Percy" she whispered worried about the frightened and frantic look his is crystal blue eyes.

"I don't know how to help her mum, I don't know what do." He buried his head in his hands and all the pieces began to fall into place in Molly's mind.

"she'll be fine Percy, She's strong."

"She shouldn't have to be." He lashed out before he could get his emotions back under control.

"I know," she sighed thinking about the young girl that she thought of as a daughter. "I know. Why don't you go get some sleep I'll have your father tell them you're not feeling well." He nodded absently he got up and left still looking so vacant.

Molly got up from the table and started breakfast the smell of bacon was wafting around the table when Arthur came down the stairs "Morning Mollywobbles." He smiled kissing her cheek.

"Morning Arthur." She dished up some breakfast and placed it in front of him.

"Where's Percy." Arthur looked around for his third son.

"He's not going in Arthur."

"Why?" He looked up from his breakfast."

"He didn't sleep at all last night. He's struggling Arthur and I don't know what to do." She sighed in defeat.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Arthur tried to assure his wife. He kissed her goodbye as he left for work and Molly got ready to head to the train station to pick up the kids. She left a note on the table for Percy, and headed off.

Jane stared out the window contemplating everything that had happened that year. She'd given the money to the twins not wanting anything to do with it the only good thing that seemed to come out of this year was that Dumbledore informed her that she didn't have to go back to the Dursley as the blood wards would no longer work. So she was going to stay with the Weasley's until Sirius could get his house set up for her.

Everyone seemed to be swept up in their own thoughts that day as the train zoomed towards London. Once they got to Kings Cross she was swept up into the arms of Mrs. Weasley who soon shuffled them into the floo network. She soon found herself once again standing in the Weasley's kitchen. There was no way she could know what love and burdens the world was going to throw at her.

**A/N 2 I always wanted to see a Percy Female Harry story so I wrote it. Her name is Jane because I'm saying Jane Austen was Lily's favorite author and also its close to James. **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

Molly noticed the note still untouched on the table, "Ok everyone, she turned to the children in the kitchen put your trunks up in your rooms. Jane dear you're in Bill's old room, but everyone please try to be quite Percy is still sleeping."

All the Weasley Children and Jane gave each other odd looks trying to figure out why Percy wasn't at work and why Mrs. Weasley hadn't made him get up yet. They all just silently nodded though not wanting to question it at the moment. Jane made her way up the stairs and into Bill's old room looking around she sat her trunk down and glanced out the door, she happened to be right across from Percy's room and she could see that his door was slightly ajar. She silently walked across the hall way and gently pushed the door open. She stood looking at him curled under his blankets.

She yawned covering her mouth with her hand, she was exhausted but she couldn't seem to make herself leave that doorway. Molly had climbed the stairs to make sure the children had put their things away and stopped short watching Jane lean against the door frame. Finally Jane pulled herself away and headed back to the room that would be hers for the duration of her stay. She laid back on the bed and tried to block out the events of the last year.

The weeks at the Burrow seemed to crawl by no one knowing how to deal with the new developments in the wizarding world no one knowing how to handle the Daily Prophets filthy lie filled paper. Percy had want back to work after the day everyone got back from Hogwarts and had even became the Ministers personal assistant much to the contention of Arthur.

"Don't you realize I'm doing this for the good of everyone," Percy shouted as the two male Weasley's came through the door.

"What do you mean?" Arthur turned back to his son.

"The closer I am to the minister the better I am at getting information that can help the cause." Arthur looked into his son's eyes seeing the truth shining through them. That was never anything he expected Percy to say. His straitlaced son.

"Percy just be careful." Arthur didn't want his children involved but he knew he couldn't stop most of them. Sirius almost had his house sat up for Jane so she would be leaving soon and Dumbledore had asked that everyone move their for the Order something that all the Weasley's out of school had decided to join.

Mrs. Weasley had fretted for days about her children in Dangerous situations but Arthur had pointed out that they were out of school and really she had no control of what they did anymore. It was now the day before everyone was to make the move to order Headquarters and Molly was trying her hardest to get everyone packed.

"Ronald Weasley I swear you've been home all of two weeks and it looks like something exploded in here."

Ron rolled his eyes at his mother as he shoved more clothes in his trunk. Jane who had been packed and ready to go for a few days was hiding in Percy's room as he wrote up a report for the ministry. "So why exactly are you in here?" Percy turned to look at her.

"Well I figure it's the last place your mother will look for me." She shrugged causing Percy to laugh.

"And why are you hiding from my mother pray tell?"

"Well she gets into a tizzy when its time to pack and she already asked me to wash the dishes we are taking to headquarters four times and I mean Seriously those dishes can't get any cleaner. Plus all the other kids are not even packed yet so if I hide with them I get to hear her yell a lot."

Percy chuckled and she gave him a rare smile. He stood up stretching and pushing his papers aside. So Miss. Potter how have you been feeling. He watched the slight look of pain flash across her eyes but it quickly disappeared.

"I'm fine," She swolled and shook her head. "Now what are you going to do to entertain me?" She winked trying to diffuse the Ghost of memory's that swirled around the room.

He looked at her in shock had she actually just winked at him. "Um What do you want me to do?" the air around them seemed heavy and charged with emotion. Just as he was about to move toward her the door banged open and Ron came through.

"There you are?" he gave Jane an odd look as he noticed Percy jumping away from her. He shook it off and turned back to his friend. "Mum's went mental so we all decided to go play Quiddich do you want to come?"

"Yeah Sure." She shook her head trying to clear it. She started to leave and turned back around. "Hey Perce thanks for the sanctuary."

"Anytime" he smiled at her. She followed Ron down the stairs.

"I really don't understand why you seem to like hanging out with Percy the Prat." Ron told her. She just rolled her eyes and followed him outside. She always thought there was a lot more to Percy Weasley then his family gave him credit for.

A/N thanks to those that reviewed next up all the Weasley's and Jane go to the Headquarters


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter

After a lot more yelling from Molly Weasley a few broken objects from the twins trying to appert every two steps and some more yelling from Molly. Everything was finally packed and they made their way to the headquarters of the order of the phoenix.

"Sirius," Jane shrieked flinging herself into her godfathers arms upon their arrival.

"Janie," he hugged her tightly before letting go, he showed everyone to their rooms and raised an eye brow when he saw Percy taking Jane's trunk up to her room.

"Don't even ask," Ron muttered when he saw the look on Sirius's face.

Jane followed Percy up to her room and smiled as he sat the trunk down. "Thanks."

He turned not having noticed she'd followed him. "You're welcome."

She flopped down on the bed and turned to look at him head propped on her hand. "Well I wonder what this is going to be like the order." He sat down beside her and it took all his will power not to stroke her hair. Her fifteenth birthday was only days away and he had just turned twenty at the beginning of June. He was to old for her and he knew it but that didn't stop him from loving her.

"You know you're not going to be allowed to join right you're not even of age."

She just stuck her tongue out at him, "I have my way of getting information."

"Jane Tulip Potter" he looked at her.

"Percy Ignouious Weasley you did not just middle name me." She snapped Jane hated her middle name but was glad that it didn't end up being her first name. their voices had risen so their ongoing argument could be heard downstairs.

"Oh yes I did you are to young to know what's going on with the order for heaven's sakes you haven't even seen your fifteenth birthday yet."

"No you're right I haven't seen my fifteenth birthday yet but I've faced Voldemort not once not twice but three times. How many times have you faced him?" She watched him flinch at the name. "Oh my lord its just a name you prat." She snapped. Her voice raising with every deciple she spoke.

"Jane," he tried to break through her tirade which wasn't a good idea because she had a worse temper then Mrs. Weasley when you got her going.

Fire snapped in her eyes. As she shoved him hard she shoved him out of the door and slammed it in his shocked face. "And you can just keep your Arse out there until you can learn to stop treating me like a fragile child." She snapped through the door. She flung herself on the bed and let the tears fall from her eyes soaking her pillow.

Percy stood outside the door shock written all over his face. He lifted his hand to knock and then thought better of it. He wanted to make it better he hated to hurt her but he stood by his belief that she shouldn't be involved. He was still haunted by the image of her coming out of the maze clutching the dead body of Cedric Diggory. He rested his hand on the scared wood and he took a deep breath before turning around and going downstairs. He saw everyone looking at him as he collapsed in a chair.

"Bite off more then you could chew there boy." Sirius chuckled. He remembered Lily and Jane's temper was very similar to her mothers.

"She's going to be the death of me I swear." He buried his face in his hands. Sirius stood up and chuckled, he slapped Percy on the back as he walked past.

"That's what you get for falling in love with the daughter of James and Lily Potter."

All the Weasley's beside Molly looked at Sirius like he'd grown a second head. Percy was sure the older man was going to try and kill him. "Love he can't love her." Ron shouted, she's over five years younger than him."

"Wow Ron someone is defensive," George called out as he was glancing at Hermione. The poor girl looked like she'd been slapped across the face after Ron's outburst. Ginny looked over at her friend with sympathy well everyone else glared at Ron.

"What, What did I say that was so wrong." He threw his hands up in defense.

"Wow little brother if I were you I'd learn to get a clue soon." Fred chuckled.

Ron was getting mad at being picked on all the time. He finally stalked out of the room.

Ginny turned to Hermione and made sure Percy was also listening. "Don't worry Hermione Ron doesn't love Jane as anything more than a sister, but you know what it would be fun to see to Weasley boys fighting over the heart of our girl who lived so boys." She turned to her remaining brothers all but Charlie and Ron were in the living room. "Who would like to take on our dear Percy for the heart of Jane." She laughed to show she was only joking.

"Not me." Bill shot back

"No that's right billy boy you're to busy teaching our dear veela friend Fleur how to speak English." Fred laughed.

Bill blushed well Mrs. Weasley shot him a look.

"Well don't look at me, "George laughed. "I couldn't handle her temper."

"Me either," Fred shook his head. "I guess that only leaves Charlie."

Bill snorted. "Charlie will never marry."

"Wait who said anything about getting married," Percy panicked sending his siblings into a fit of giggles.

"So you admit you love her then," Bill called out.

"No I…I … never said that." Percy stumbled over his words.

"sure perce, sure." Ginny giggled finally even Hermione had to laugh at the hilarity of the situation. If only they could see the inside of Mrs. Wealsey's head they would be laughing even more. She was planning the perfect wedding inside her head already. She couldn't wait for the day she would see Jane Potter walk down the aisle in a white dress to officially join the Weasley family. Finally Percy also threw his hands up in defeat and stalked out of the room. His siblings laughter drifting behind him. He felt like he could never catch a break, first the girl he loved was mad at him now his family was making fun of him. Once again Percy Weasley felt like an outsider among his own family.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review.


End file.
